


Плясовая

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Узбад танцует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плясовая

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ханг — www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk3BvNLeNgw  
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Эред Луин. Палаты Торина. 2817 год ТЭ

 

Перо в длинных тонких пальцах жалобно скрипит. Этот казалось бы тихий звук отчетливо разносится в опустившейся на зал совета тишине. Старейшины молча провожают глазами каждую букву, каждый завиток, который оставляют несмываемые чернила, и все еще не могут поверить, что молодой узбад уломал-таки остроухих подписать контракт на такую сумму. Это больше денег, чем видели гномы Эребора… ну, со времен Эребора.

Лорд Фаэлдор, правая рука Владыки Серых Гаваней, ставит на пергаменте последний росчерк, выпрямляется во весь свой немаленький рост, изящным жестом придерживая богатое одеяние цвета морской волны, и склоняет голову в сторону узбада в поклоне ледяном ровно настолько, чтоб не быть немедленно сочтенным за оскорбление. Впрочем, до Трандуила ему далеко, и Торин, не поведя бровью, также небрежно кивает в ответ. Стоящий за его плечом Двалин отчетливо видит довольные искорки в уголках синих глаз.

Эльф еще несколько секунд прижимает свиток кончиками пальцев, словно желая пригвоздить пергамент к столешнице ногтями, но узбад не зря приметил Лани в мастерских и отдал в канцелярию: отпущенный свиток руки писаря ловят столь же нежно и аккуратно, как охотник вынимает из силков попавшую в них птицу. Лорд Фаэлдор разворачивается на каблуках и выплывает из зала. Двалина даже забавляет, насколько свита нолдо натаскана ступать с ним шаг в шаг. Совет выдыхает. Старый Боргни солидно откашливается, смотрит на безмятежное лицо узбада и начинает бочком выбираться из-за стола. Двалин усмехается в усы: под Боргни добрая половина железных мастерских. Контракт с гаванями обеспечит их работой лет на пять вперед: пристани, верфи, лесопилки, не говоря уж про инструмент и всякую мелочевку типа напильников, грузиков для отвесов, гвоздей, которые любой доросток в Синих горях склепает с завязанными глазами. Двалин отчетливо слышит, как щелкают шестеренки в головах у кхазад, превращая запечатленные на пергаменте цифры в серебряные и золотые монеты.

Члены совета один за другим кланяются Торину, почти подметая заплетенными бородами пол, и узбад, который еще вчера, срывая в тренировочном зале злость, поносил камнезадых упрямцев на чем свет стоит, каждому ответствует кивком головы или приложенной к сердцу рукой. Тяжелые резные двери смыкаются за спиной последнего кхузда, и в опустевшем зале устанавливается тишина. Торин откидывается на спинку кресла, упирается ладонями в столешницу и закрывает глаза. На губах у него играет довольная улыбка и Двалин шкурой чует волнами исходящий от него шалый, хмельной азарт. Рубиться… или в опочивальню… или… Ладонь Торина негромко отстукивает по каменной столешнице знакомый ритм.

С песнями в Синих горах плохо. Те, что пелись в Эреборе, не вспоминают: слишком свежо, слишком больно. Зато неожиданно прижились людские, услышанные на долгом пути из Дунгарских земель на север. И эту — неторопливую, чуть грустную, но затягивающую четким ритмичным узором любят особенно. Торин открывает глаза, продолжая упираться ладонями в столешницу, и Двалин, не дожидаясь пока проскрежещет по полу отодвигаемое кресло, подхватывает оставленный кем-то в уголочке ханг.

Первый пробный удар по легкому металлу почти не слышен за тяжестью пристукнувшего по полу узбадского сапога, за звонким шлепком ладони по внутренней стороне локтя. А потом ладони Двалина заставляют ханг зазвучать в полную силу, и по залу разносится тянущая жилы, тонкая звенящая мелодия. Пальцы Торина отщелкивают ритм, полы темно-синего кафтана со свистом рассекают воздух, когда он поворачивается вокруг своей оси раз, другой, третий, отмеряя каждый поворот звонким ударом каблуков.

Ритм, поначалу неторопливый, постепенно набирает темп. Как и движения Торина — выверенные, четкие, идеальные в своей завершенности, плавно перетекающие одно в другое: так хорошо знакомая Двалину по тренировочному залу красота! Четкой мелодии ханга не хватает напевности флейт и перезвона бубенцов на переходах. Но кружащийся по залу с полуприкрытыми глазами Торин и не сводящий со своего короля глаз Двалин слышат их и так: в стуке каблуков, в шлепках ладони о запястье вскинутой руки, в звоне серебряных заколок в волосах, когда роскошная узбадская грива в такт движениям плещет по пластинкам брони на широких плечах.

Ладони Двалина ускоряют ритм, нажим и силу. Мелодия звенит как перепрыгивающий с камня на камень горный ручей. Торин белозубо скалится сквозь вихрь волос, поводит плечами, сверкая хмельным, счастливым взглядом. Кружится вновь — поворот, другой, третий, каждый раз безошибочно находя взглядом глаза Двалина, словно привязанный. Он вскидывает колени, бьет ладонями по голенищам сапог, обходя широкий стол совета в своем ликующем танце, втягивает в его узор все, чего касается его руки, все, на что ложится его взгляд: тяжелые кресла, пустые кубки, резные колонны, поддерживающие свод. От него — звонкого, юного, стройного — невозможно оторвать глаз. Двалин и не пытается. Его король танцует.

Пальцы опускаются на ханг все нежнее, все медленнее, мелодия затухает, гаснет в просторных углах зала Совета. Торин ударяет ладонью о ладонь все мягче, опускает каблуки все тише, полы кафтана уже не рассекают воздух со свистом, а тихим шепотом стелятся под него. Отбиваемый Торином ритм замедляется, он обходит стол в последний раз. «Раз, два, три, — отсчитывает про себя Двалин, лаская ханг последними скользящими прикосновениями ладоней, — Раз. Два. Три». Мелодия замирает. Торин завершает последний оборот и оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. На высоких скулах рдеет задорный алый румянец. Последний задержавшийся отголосок песни ханга растворяется в тишине, нарушаемой лишь дыханием узбада. Двалин опускает руку с инструментом. Торин вскидывает на него бирюзовую синь глаз и тихо говорит:

— Пойдем-ка в опочивальню праздновать?


End file.
